West Blue Story
by eris hanaka
Summary: Somewhere in West Blue, a girl with bright red hair set sails. She might not be looking for the legendary One Piece, but Fate has its funny way leading all to the ocean of dreams, the Grand Line. Set at least 20 years after the series.


**Warning: **Foul language as far as sailors are concerned. The usual gore too found in the One Piece manga.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece. Just the "alternate-ness" of the this universe once it diverges away from canon and the original characters. Oh and some islands. The usual creative license, yeah?

* * *

**Prologue: The Great Wake**

Five years after the second Pirate King was crowned, Shanks decided it is a good day as any to visit West Blue. With a hearty laugh he hauled the Red Force and ordered his first mate to change course.

The last time he visited this island had been exactly four years ago, or maybe three but surely around those numbers. He takes a moment standing by the docks and looking fondly at the sky. "It's been a while."

"Aye, captain. I miss the sake here," Benn replied, standing beside his captain.

Shanks laughed before bowing his head and clutching the sleeves of his lost arm. "Yes, the sake here had always been the best. Especially now..."

They were both silent before Benn spoke again. "How long before we're going to pick you up?"

"You make it sound like I am a toddler left at childcare," Shanks frowned, a growing whine evident to come.

"I don't know captain, they both sound very simi-"

"Ok I don't want to hear that. Two months. That's reasonable enough for a family visit, don't you think?"

It was Benn's turn to frown. "Makino won't be happy."

"Ah, yes. Quite so."

"You won't be happy. And I might have to drag you out."

"How very-"

"Shanks."

"... You know that is as much as we can afford. More than we can bargain for. And I don't want to risk even the slightest that... Makino... she..." Shanks sighed heavily, composing himself before continuing, "You can handle the crew for that long, right?"

"Captain, I've been handling it for all these years. It's just one less child in board."

"... Very funny Benn." But the tension was gone and Shanks was smiling again.

"We'll be back in two months. Stay out of trouble, captain."

"I'll try."

"Try very hard."

"Dahahaha!"

* * *

He blends well among the citizens. Wanted posters, he mused, are funny. They posted only those that are high enough to catch the bounty hunters' attention but have low enough bounties not to discourage them. Shanks was quite sure his poster wouldn't be posted here but he wanted to be extra careful, just in case.

After all, the whole populace of this island knew him and his infamous red hair of trouble.

He makes his way past the main town and through the smaller village. Sure enough, a few kids spotted him making his way down the hill. "It's Shanks ojii-san! He's back!"

"Granpa?! I'll have you know I am a handsome and very young-"

"Shanks ojii-san! Did you bring treasure?"

"I told you I am not-"

"Treasure?"

"Whatever, brats. Here." Shanks brought down his smallest parcel to the ground and watched the kids circle it like hawks.

"Wow, treasures! That's a lot of gold!" The kids chorused, eyes already shining like stars.

"Dahahaha! Of course it is! That's what pirates do after all."

"Shanks ojii-san is awesome!"

"Look brat I told you I am-"

"Papa!"

He grins at the familiar voice and shoots his head up to see a blur of red curls running. "Here!"

Said child laughed and screamed as she threw herself in Shank's general direction and land unceremoniously on top of the other kids.

"Dahahaha! Troublesome as always," Shanks picked her up easily. "You should put on more weight. Dahahaha! You're so light, little mushroom. You'll get kidnap easily."

"No I won't. I'll punch them in the face... like this!"

"...Ok, that's enough demonstration and nose punching," He scrunched up his face, unable to rub the sore spot due to his only arm being busy carrying a child. "Ok brats, run off and bury that gold good. We don't want those bad marines taking it, yes?"

"Ok Shanks ojii-san!"

"I am not a gran-"

"Let's go to the hiding spot!" They were up on their feet and already running.

"I don't get it... mama said marines are not bad..."

"Of course they'd tell that! Your dad was a marine and..."

"Do you want to join your friends, little mushroom?" Shanks hummed, looking thoughtful at the kids disappearing into the forest he came out from.

"Hm... maybe tomorrow. Papa is here." The little girl clutched onto him tighter.

"Dahahaha! Looks like the little mushroom missed me. Let's go see your mom, yes?"

"Ok, papa."

The trip downhill was loud as the pair exchanged stories, Shanks and his pirate adventures and the child with her own exploits at the island. From their eyes, it was hard to know which pair gleamed more, fascinated at the tale of the other.

What is certain is both wanted nothing more than to be a part of the other's story.

"Mama!"

Makino looked up from the counter and smiled as an unusual pair entered the bar. "I was not aware of having another child."

"Funny, I was sure I got the little mushroom's voice."

She giggled. "Maybe in a few years, she will sound like that."

"You wound me, love. Am I really that old?"

"Old papa!" The child giggled. "Papa ojii-san~!"

"... So it was you that made those kids started calling me _that_!" Shanks glared before slumping his head on the counter. "Such a cruel daughter," he moped, "I think I need a sake."

"You can have a bottle without the dramatics, you know," Makino shook her head but smiled before setting a mug in front of Shanks.

"Can you make it two... or three?"

"Honestly..."

"Please, love."

"Really captain."

"I am sad and- did you just call me captain? I thought we made it past that after the ring exchange, love. It's Shanks. Or Handsome Shanks, or Dashing Shanks, or Love, or Hotstuff, or My-"

Makino pressed her lips to his, shutting him up effectively.

"Well, that could work too," Shanks grinned.

She laughed and kissed him again. "Welcome home, captain."

* * *

"It's the gray hair, isn't it love?"

"Huh?"

"The gray hair," Shanks sighed. "I am not Akagami anymore."

"I don't see any-"

"Here," he picked up one strand right in the middle. "This one."

Makino decided against asking how was he able to single it out without a glance. "Captain it's just one and it's not even completely gray. Ashen red, more like."

Shanks was too put out to notice Makino's captain remark. "I don't want ashen red."

"I think you look handsome."

"Really?" He perked up and grinned. "More than Benn?"

Makino laughed. "Most handsome."

"Dahahaha! I knew it! I can't wait to tell that to Benn."

"I sure hope you can," Makino frowned though her eyes twinkled in amusement. "It's been only three days."

Shanks smiled sadly, "I'm sorry."

Makino held his hand and interlaced their fingers together. "Nothing to be sorry about, captain. I know what I am doing the moment I said yes and wore the ring."

He laughed. "An adventure in its own right, love."

She leaned over the counter and kissed him. "Romance, more like. Now help me with the dishes."

"Dahahaha!"

"I'm serious, captain."

"... Oh."

It was Makino's turn to laugh.

* * *

Shanks smiled as he watched the young child dance around in the sand. The steps seemed familiar though he can't place the instance he saw it. Probably during his childhood. The sunset made her hair shine brighter red against the orange sky. _She looks beautiful, like her mother_, he thought fondly. The blue ocean suited perfectly as her frame.

Somehow, his hand found itself holding his armless sleeves. Heh, kids, the things you do for them. It was strange to finally fully understand after so many years what they meant when they remarked his past captain acting less like a pirate and more like a father.

"Papa!"

Shanks smiled and waved his hand at the child. "Here!"

"I'm gonna be a Red Haired pirate!"

"Dahahaha! Says who?"

"I do!" She beamed and grinned as wide as she could.

"I am not letting you in my ship, little mushroom."

She pouted. "I have the hair! It is red!"

"Dahahaha! Indeed it is and a very good hair color too."

"So why not?"

"Little mushrooms aren't allowed in my ship."

"You don't love me." The child sniffled and soon enough there were tears forming in her eyes.

Shanks panicked. "What? Of course I do! Why would you-"

"Ma! Pa doesn't love me anymore and he's going to stab my eye!"

"What?! Wait! I said no such thing- hey!" Shanks bolted and ran after the crying girl heading towards her mother. "Aw come on, little mushroom!" That illicited a laugh and Shanks didn't know whether to glare or grin knowing his daughter is just messing with him. Soon enough he caught up with her and she screamed as he tackled her to the ground. "Gotcha!"

"Ok pa! I accept!"

"Huh? Accept what?"

"Your invitation to the Red Haired pirate crew of course!"

"What? I did not-"

"Mama!"

"Makino, love! I swear I did not!"

"Really captain," Makino shook her head smiling. "At least wait until she is older."

"How about tomorrow?" The child suggested hopefully.

Makino laughed. "We'll see and if not, then the day after. Now help me prepare dinner." She gently took her child's hand and offered her other hand to Shanks. "You too, captain."

"Shanks," he corrected out of instinct but took her hand anyway, holding it a bit tighter and closer. She squeezed it back and Shanks never felt so torn between the calling of the sea and the land seeing the two most important people in his life walking by his side.

"Pa will let me be the captain, right pa?"

"I certainly won't! I am captain!"

* * *

"That's a lot of mushrooms."

"Yes, captain-"

"Shanks, love."

"Captain. Pass the pot."

"Here."

"The bigger one, please."

"Wow you weren't kidding cooking all that mushrooms. What's the celebration?"

Makino stopped in her tracks and turned to him, her eyes blinking owlishly. "You can't be serious captain."

"What?"

"I was quite sure this was the reason why you came back," Makino shook her head in a disapproving way. "Captain-"

"Shanks."

"Mr. Akagami," she continued and Shanks internally cringed at the formal and distant address. "I am disappointed."

"Sorry, love, but I really don't-"

"Apologies won't cut it, captain. You should go."

"Where-"

"Papa! I want a pet whale for my birthday!"

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" The child asked, eyes pleading and lips quivering.

"I really wish I could stay longer little mushroom, I honestly do."

"Then take me with you! Papa I really want-"

"No is a no, little mushroom."

"Why not?"

"Because if you go, who will take care of your Ma?"

"Then we take Ma too!" She turned to her mother. "Right ma?"

Oh how Shanks wished that things were that easy. Makino only smiled at her. "Captain is right." She looked at Shanks in the eyes, telling words best left unspoken.

"But-"

"Captain will come back, right?"

"Of course! Wait, it's Shanks to you, love."

"See," Makino continued, then looked at her daughter in the eyes. "And when you grow old enough, captain will finally take you and make you captain."

"Yes and- wait what no!"

"Oh hush captain. You'll be 'gray hair' by then."

"Love! How-"

Makino laughed at the forlorn face of the pirate captain. "Gray hair... and we can't have that as captain of the Red Haired pirates, right Mr. Beckman?"

"Benn you wouldn't-"

"True. That's as good as any time to retire," Benn replied, ignoring the protest from his captain and only focusing on her, the woman his captain will chose over the sea if she only asked.

"West Blue sounds wonderful, you know."

"I hear it is," Benn nodded.

Shanks watched the exchange. "Makino..."

"Take care, Shanks." And it all suddenly clicked. A promise to come back, and for good some day.

Shanks smiled - that boyish smile he donned so many years ago back at East Blue when he stepped into a humble quiet island where a barmaid that took his heart lived. "You too, dear Makino."

"Papa..." the child's voice seemed so small now.

Shanks bent down to her level and ruffled her hair. "You take good care of this, you hear? You're going to be captain of the Red Haired pirates one day so don't go dyeing it. Dahahaha! But first you need to grow big."

"I will!" the girl half sniffled and shouted. "As big as Benn!"

"Uh, not that big."

"Bye papa ojii-san!"

"Bye little mush- I AM NOT OLD!"

The little girl only laughed and waved as the ship sailed and disappeared.

Funny how years down the road, it will be the same spot the she will leave as well.

* * *

_Thirteen years later_

"I'll be off now, Ma."

"Take care of yourself, ok?"

The younger woman hugged the older tightly. "I will. Promise. And I'm going to bring dad back." Her voice went softer. "He's alive, I just know it."

The older woman didn't reply and instead kept holding the younger woman, almost afraid to let her go as if the younger would disappear. "You... you be careful." She couldn't find herself to plead and tell her deepest fears. He didn't came back and she was so afraid her only family left will also...

"I will, ma." The young woman let go and the older could only release her as well. She turned and jumped to her boat, a small sail only thrice her size with enough provisions to last her a week at most. She unfurled the sail and as the wind picked up, only then she turned around again and waved to the older woman. _Until we meet again_, she promised to herself, _for sure He will be with me_.


End file.
